Gareth (The Walking Dead)
Gareth is a character first encountered in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of Terminus. He is portrayed by Andrew J. West. Biography Gareth is first seen in a large room within Terminus with Alex and a woman repeating the "sanctuary for all" line into a PA system after Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl sneak in. Gareth greets them, and tells them to set their weapons down. They do so, and Gareth then lets Alex give them a tour. When Rick is introduced to Mary, who is about to offer them a plate of food. He then notices that the residents obtain the same objects that their group had originally. Rick takes Alex hostage and demands to know where they got their items. Gareth claims they found them in various places (which is clearly a lie.) Gareth then says that there is nothing left to say since they don't trust them any more. Gareth raises his hand seemingly to motion to Alex that it will be okay, then asks Rick what he wants, to which he responds, "Where are our people?" Gareth then responds "You didn't answer the question." He then closes his hand signaling his men to fire. Rick turns around as the blast hits Alex instead. Rick and the group attempt to escape, but the gate closes, forcing them into a door labeled "A". They run through various places whilst being shot at (aimed at the legs), such as a lot with broken-down cars, a pile of human remains, and a room filled with candles and random names on the floor, along containing words on the walls, saying, "Never Again; Never Trust; We First, Always." They are cornered by a barage of gunmen, where they are ordered by Gareth to drop their weapons once again. Then, they are ordered into a boxcar one-by-one where they find the rest of their group (excluding Beth, Carol, Tyreese and Judith) alive and well. In the Season 5 premiere, Gareth appears as Rick, Daryl, Bob, and Glenn are gagged and leaned over a trough in a building adjacent to the train car "A". Gareth enters, interrupting one of the Terminus Guards just as he is about to knock out Glenn, asking for the "shell count" from them. After hearing muffled sounds from Bob, he reluctantly pulls down Bob's gag, after which Bob pleads that there is another way to resolve everything, and that they have plans to fix everything. Gareth laughs, telling Bob "the world can't go back", shortly before putting Bob's gag back in. Gunfire is heard after, interrupting Gareth and the Guards again. After, Carol, not seen at first, blows a hole in the gasoline tank outside, and lights it using a firecracker, to which Gareth runs outside. Gareth is later seen as the group escapes, and is shot in the arm by Rick as he lays down cover fire for the other escaping members of his group. Gallery GarethPoster.jpg|Andrew J. West portrays Gareth in AMC's The Walking Dead. gareth-on-the-walking-dead.jpg|Gareth orders the group one-by-one to get inside the boxcar with the others. Trivia *The following has been said about the character, "Character details are being kept under wraps, but West will appear in the second half of The Walking Dead's fourth season and play Gareth, a character who does not appear in the long-running Image/Skybound series on which the AMC show is based. However, sources tell THR that while Gareth might not be playing someone from the comics, he is a remix of sorts of an unidentified character from the series. Gareth will have what sources say is a big presence and play an important character on the drama from showrunner Scott M. Gimple." **Robert Kirkman also mentioned in an interview that Gareth "is not the villain of Season 5". However, he also mentioned that Gareth and the people of Terminus "are going to be a very big threat". He refused to disclose any further details. *In a interview with Yahoo! regarding the Season 4 mid-season finale, Gareth, and onwards, Robert Kirkman revealed that Gareth will be a twist on a known comic character, but he would not reveal any more details. * He seems to be an adaptation of Chris. Similarities include being a charismatic leader of an organized group of cannibals,similar features,similar jackets,etc. Category:Cannibals Category:Leader Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Humans Category:Murderer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mutilators Category:Predator Category:Torturer Category:Trap Master Category:Gaolers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Psychopath Category:Hunters Category:Weaklings Category:Serial Killers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen